The Akatsukiraku Ramen Shop!
by TsubakiUzumaki
Summary: The Akatsuki have come up with a plan to capture Naruto. But will it work! Rating and Gentre may change
1. Chapter 1

The Akatsukiraku Ramen Shop

Chapter 1

" I have a plan to capture the nine tails jinchuriki" Pain exclaimed, "But we're de-"

"Don't say it, it will reverse the jutsu I cast" Pain continued.

"Are you going to tell us the plan, or not?" Hidan yelled, throwing his arms up in the air.

Pain sighed in frustration. Hidan was very annoying and everyone knew it. Except Tobi, he was the only one that didn't seem to care.

"Tobi's a good boy!" Tobi exclaimed, as he started to run around in circles. He eventually lost control and ran into a wall.

"Anyway..." Pain started, trying to draw his attention away from Tobi. "We are going to open a ramen shop. It is known that the nine tailed jinchuriki likes ramen, it will be the easiest and simplest way to capture him."

Itachi tapped his chin with his index and said. "But, Naruto will recognize most of us straight away. It wouldn't work."

"Disguises, un." Deidara said simply.

"I am not wearing a disguise!" Hidan yelled, glaring at Deidara.

"Tough luck, Hidan." Kakuzu said.

Kakuzu and Hidan started arguing, Obito sighed under his mask " Why Madara, Why?" He silently thought to himself.

"Silence" Pain's commanding voice spoke. Everybody was quiet.

" We have already purchased the shop and have begun buil-" " How much did it cost?" Kakazu interrupted, Pain sighed " Since the Leaf is in ruins, Not that much. Anyway we leave tomorrow in order to open up, Konan has already learnt how to make ramen so that is sorted, any questions?"

" YES! We're going to the leaf, I hope the pineapple head comes along, I think he has a meeting with Jashin and my Scythe" Hidan replied happily.

"No fighting" came pains calm reply, " We must keep our cover as simple Ramen shop owners" "Can we call it ' Tobi's Good Boy Ramen' Please Pain-kamisama" "No, we have decided to call it AkatsukiRaku Ramen Shop, we will be undetectable" Itachi, Obito ( Behind his mask) and Sasori sighed, It was literally Akatsuki with Raku on then end, What was Leader-Sama thinking?

"So, are we going in the disguises or what, yeah?" Deidara asked.

Pain thought about this, then came to a decision.

"I don't think we will need any disguises. The jinchuriki will be concentrating on the ramen, I'll think we'll be fine."

"No fish. Only ramen. Fish are friends not food." Kisame added.

"That rule doesn't count for Zetsu. Whether it human or fish, he'll eat it." Hidan chuckled.

"Some of us should consider wearing a disguise." Itachi said.

"Of course, Zetsu and Kisame will definitely need disguises, un." Deidara sniggered.

" And me and you Deidara, the nine tails jinchuriki knows our faces too well, also Itachi and Pain and just everybody, We are S-rank criminals after all, wanted in every Bingo Book" Sasori added.

"Hold up! I am not wearing a disguise, damn it!" Hidan yelled.

"You were killed by a shinobi from the leaf! How would you explain your sudden reappearance then Hidan?" Pain yelled back sarcastically.

"Well, I'll just kill the damn pineapple! Problem solved!"

"Haven't you done enough of those rituals to your stupid God? That you may or may not have made up!? Your damn rituals take too long anyway!" Kakuzu yelled. "Do you have any self control, Hidan!? No killing!"

Pain shook his head and sighed. "We're leaving in a few hours, anyway. Get your things ready."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer X2: we forgot last time we do NOT own Naruto, The Akatsuki, Finding nemo or anything else except the plot, enjoy **

_They are ninja jumping through the trees towards Konoha, when three ANBU appear in front of them. _

"Halt!" yelled one of the ANBU. Later named Jim by Tobi.

"Who are you?! And what is your business here?!" the second one asked. Later named John, by…well, you can kinda guess who.

Hidan turned to Pain. "Can I kill 'em?"

Pain calmly overlooked his comment and instead said to Jim and John, "We are here to open a ramen shop. We will name this ramen shop Akatsukiraku, and as for my name…I don't see why it's important."

The third ANBU, later named Jack by…oh, forget it. You know who it is, said. "You're here to open a new ramen shop, eh?"

Konan replied with. "Yes. I am the chef."

"You'll have some stiff competition, especially with Ichiraku. They make some pretty good ramen, some say it's the best in The Land of Fire." Jack exclaimed.

"Can I blow them up, un?" Deidara asked. But when he realized that he was speaking aloud, he said. "With fullness, because we make such good ramen that you will feel full and most probably blow up, yeah."

Jack, Jim and John looked uneasy until Pain spoke "Ignore them they are mentally unstable, but they still make good ramen"

The ANBU thought about it for a while before letting them pass.

The Akatsuki leaped past them and when they were past them, Pain turned to the others and said. "I told you these disguises would. But Deidara and Hidan, try not to do that next time."

When the Akatsuki finally arrived, they were stopped by 7 more ANBU in total for being suspicious (later named Jonny, Ben, Bill, Tom, Alex, Karen, George by guess who)

They worked to their new shop, which had already been built, and Kakuzu immediately turned to them and shouted. "How much did this cost?!"

"It didn't cost a lot. It doesn't matter, we're very close to capturing the jinchuriki. "

"I better be allowed a lot of time to go bounty hunting after this" Kakazu muttered under his breath.

When they entered the shop a surprise awaited them…

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter c:-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto or the Akatsuki**

That surprise, well it was unusual that's for sure. As for what it was, well it was Shikamaru, referred to as Heathen by Hidan, on Lady Hokage's orders to make sure that the ramen was edible and that it wasn't a scam.

Pain inwardly sighed, they had just arrived and yet they were already suspicious this was going to be a long mission. " It is not a scam, and as soon as we set up, our chef Kona-, I mean Ko..Arin, yes Koarin will make you some ramen"

'_Why don't we go back now? There's no point. This plan will never work. When had any of our plans ever worked.' _Pain thought. He looked at Tobi. '_But it was Obito's idea. Not ours, we have to obey him. There's no telling what he'd do to us._'

Shikamaru sighed. "Waiting is such a drag. Could you please just hurry up so I can get this over with?"

Pain saw that Hidan was shaking as he tried to control himself from ripping Shikamaru into shreds.

'_Why is Hidan so mad?'_ Pain thought. '_Of course, Shikamaru buried him, and he slowly- Wait. If we mention when we… bit the dust…in our thoughts, does the jutsu be reversed? Better not find out now. Hopefully this will all go according to pla-_'

Pain's thoughts were interrupted by Sasori and Deidara arguing about art. But it wasn't with each other. It was with a leaf ninja outside with a ridiculous looking smile on his face.

"Art is an explosion, un!" Deidara exclaimed.

"Actually it's eternal." Sasori pointed out in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I'm not agreeing or disagreeing with you, I just draw because it's…what's the emotion I'm looking for here? Oh yes, I draw because it is fun." The ninja said, still smiling at them.

"Art isn't fun. It shows your emotion!" Sasori yelled.

"For once, I agree with him, un." Deidara exclaimed.

Sai slowly backed away, still smiling whilst casually explaining that he "Has no emotion"

To which Deidara yelled "you must be a Uchiha" before walking back into the shop and away from the 'Uchiha'.

Sasori looked up and observed his face "black hair, pale skin" He muttered " I think im agreeing with Deidara again" Before he too backed into the shop.

Itachi had overheard the conversation and looked at Sai. "No, he's not an Uchiha. Not all Uchiha's are emotionless, Deidara."

"Yeah, but you are." Deidara and Hidan muttered in unison.

Pain sighed, 'at least 'Tobi' was acting norma- spoke too soon he's currently glomping Shikamaru and saying how his hair was a pineapple, which I have to admit, was a very accurate view. Well, I guess that's pretty normal for Tobi.' Pain thought.

Konan who had heard all the commotion from the kitchen, Quickly finished the ramen and gave it to Shikamru before scolding Deidara and Sasori for picking a fight with a Konoha shinobi about something so stupid much like a mother really.

Which in turn started an art isn't stupid fight which lead to an art is an explosion, art is eternal beauty row.

Pain was about to yell shut up, but someone beat him to it, someone rather unexpected…

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter too **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto or theAkatsuki_.

"Shut up!" Sakura yelled. "S-Sakura why are you here?"Shikamaru asked. "Lady Tsunade sent me" Sakura responded in her annoying high-pitched 'Duh' voice, Shikamaru sighed, '_what a drag, girls are too troublesome' _Shikamaru thought before responding with a "I know that, I meant why did Lady Tsunade send you, you already sent me here" "Shut up heathen and pink haired fan girl your giv-" "Hey I'm not a fan-" Sakura drifted off as she spots Itachi "EEEEEEKKKKKK! SO HOOOTTTT!" "My point exactly…" Hidan exclaimed. '_What the hell is wrong with these people, I mean I'm used to Hidan but sheesh' _the whole Akatsuki thought. "Wait a minute since when are there 2 Ramen shops in Konoha" '_Excellent, the target is already in sight…' _Obito thought, smiling smugly behind his mask, unfortunately his thoughts were interrupted because at that very moment Jiraiya, Gaara and Tsunade all decided to walk in to the shop. _'Just perfect, The Hokage, Kazekage and one of the legendary Sannin, This is just perfectly going to plan….'_ Jiraiya smiled at his godson before replying "Weren't you listening at all at the meeting, Naruto?" "uhmm, Well you see…." Naruto stuttered whilst rubbing the back of his neck " I was too busy, uhm checking Konoha wasn't under attack, yeah that's what I was doing you know!" " Right…."Stated Tsunade " That's just get some Ramen after all Kazekage-sama is here on a diplomatic visit and Ramen is popular here…" " Naruto, what do you recommend?" Gaara asked " Well I usually only go to Itchiraku so I don't really know what's good here, ask the cook or something" Then before Gaara could reply he fell to the floor without a sound, Tsunade gasped, Jiraiya looked shocked and Naruto wellhe was just freaking out, he had enetered 9-tails chakra mode and could sense that Gaara was not doing well in his position on the floor,his heart rate was beginning to decrease, and Tsunade had already begun trying to locate the source of the problem…


End file.
